SUPERPOWERS!
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola all get superpowers! But will they be able to work together?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Marzipan City. The sun was shining, birds were singing....

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!"

... and kids were yelling....wait what?

"Oh come on Chowder," said a Pink bunny girl, "I know you love me."

"NO!!! GIRLS ARE CRAZY!!!" shouted a chubby purple bear thing.

"I don't know what you see in pudge here," said a green rat with a candle on his head.

"Gorgonzola, stop bashing my num nums!"

"Yeah! And I'm not your num nums!"

The three children were arguing with each other, which wasn't unusual. Panini and Gorgonzola often fought, Gorgonzola loathed Chowder, and Chowder still believed in the cooties and didn't want to be Panini's boyfriend, but no matter how many times he would tell her that, she wouldn't leave him alone.

*****

Meanwhile at Mung Daal's Catering, Chowder's Cooking Master, Mung Daal, was listening to the radio while cooking a dish.

"_We interrupt this program of music for this special announcement: There is a radioactive comet heading for the center of town. Please stay indoors and get as far away from the center of Marzipan City as possible."_

"Uh Oh, Truffles! Shnitzel! Chowder! We have to get into the basement."

"Radda radda radda," said the chef's rock monster assistant.

"What do you mean Chowder's not here?! There's a comet heading right for us! And it's too late to go and try to find him. I just pray that he's out of the center of town."

****

"Are not are not are not!"

"Are too are too are too!"

"Will you both SHUT UP!"

The kids were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that everyone around them had evacuated.

Up in the sky, a big, green, glowingrock was hurtling down right for them!!!

"Are not are... uh guys..."

"Gorgonzola, you're just a big bully!"

"Guys..."

"Look who's talking big ears!"

"Guys..."

"(Gasp) Okay, that's it!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Panini and Gorgonzola at the same time.

But it was too late.

**I know this chapter was kinda short, but it'll get better. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mung Daal was looking out the tiny basement window. Outside, the entire sky seemed to be painted neon green. You could hardly see anything.

"Radda Radda Radda," said Shnitzel.

"I'll say," said Mung's wife, Truffles.

*****

_Huh? What happened? I remember Panini and Gorgonzola and I fighting....and the bright glowing ball falling from the sky....and...oh boy does my head hurt...._

Chowder slowly opened his eyes. Everything was so bright he couldn't stand it. Eventually his eyes got use to it and he sat up.

Next to him was Panini and Gorgonzola, both of them had torn clothes and were lying on the ground like he was.

"Ohhhh....what the heck happened?" asked Gorgonzola.

"I feel....strange," said Panini. They all felt a little strange, I mean they just got hit by a comet, they should be dead.

"Hey, we're alive!" said Chowder happily.

"No duh. If big ears here wasn't arguing with me, we would of gotten out of the way in time. We could of been killed!"

"My fault?! Well if you... uh Gorgonzola."

"What?!" Suddenly the rat looked down. He was on fire! All of him was on fire!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He ran around screaming for about 5 minutes when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt! It's not burning at all!"

"Are you sure you aren't just num or something, _and speaking of num.... or should I say num nums."_

Uh oh, Chowder thought, Panini's getting that lovey dovey look in her eyes.

Chowder ran for it, knowing that Panini would try to kiss him. He decided that up a tree would be the safest.

"Oh num nums," said Panini. She blew a kiss at her crush, but when she blew the kiss, a heart popped out of nowhere. As it floated towards Chowder, it began to expand until it was like a bubble, and it trapped Chowder inside!

"HELP!!!" he screamed as he floated upward in the heart-shaped bubble.

"(Gasp) How did I do that?!"

Suddenly, the bubble hit a sharp flagpole on a building and popped! "Uh oh." Chowder began to plumate down to earth. He was going to land right on top of Panini!

"Eek!" she screamed. She raised her hands in an effort to shield herself and braced for impact.

But it never came.

"Huh?" She looked up. She had formed a force field around her!

"Omigod! I have superpowers, and Gorgonzola must have them too! It must of been that comet!"

"Awesome!" said Gorgonzola. He turned towards Chowder and said "Ha ha! I have superpowers and you don't!

Chowder frowned. "How come I don't have superpowers? I got hit by the comet too."

"Oh it's okay Chowder," said Panini in an effort to comfort her friend. Chowder sighed. He suddenly looked over and saw that the thrice cream man was returning to his cart. Eating always made Chowder feel better when he was upset.

He walked over and gave the man one dollop. When he took that first lick, he suddenly turned light blue.

"Huh?" said Chowder as he examined his hand. Suddenly a white laser shot out of his hand and turned a nearby city bench, into a block of ice!

"Hmmm," said Chowder pondering, "Excuse me sir, do you have anything hot?" The man handed Chowder a red thrice cream cone.

He took a lick, and then aimed it at the bench. His skin turned red and a red laser shot out of his hand, melting the ice around the bench.

"Hmmm," said Chowder smiling. He walked over to the bench... and swallowed it whole! His skin suddenly turned to what looked like tree bark, and when he raised his hand, splinters shot out!

"Awesome! I have superpowers too!"

"Yay!" shouted Panini with glee, "We can be a super hero trio!"

But Gorgonzola was less then enthusiastic. "Form a team with you lame-os? I don't think so."

Panini glared at him and shouted, "Hey everybody, listen up! Gorgonzola now has super powers, but he won't join our good side, so that means he's a villain!"

An angry mob began to form around Gorgonzola. He began to panic.

"Okay okay!" he said, "I'll join your team!"

Panini smiled. "Okay guys, he's on our team now!"

"Hurray!" shouted the now happy crowd.

"Alright!" shouted Chowder, "We're going to be a super hero team! High Five!"

Suddenly splinters shot out of Chowder's hand and hit Gorgonzola.

"AHHH! CHOWDER!"

"Sorry."

**Will Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola become a super hero team, or will they just keep arguing? Find out if I get at least one review for this story :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! P.S: Thanks for all your reviews, I love reviews!**

"Chowder?"

Chowder turned around, it was Mung!

"Mung! Mung! Guess what?" said the excited bear-rabbit thing, "I've got superpowers! Watch..."

Chowder walked over, picked up a random rock, and ate it. In just a couple seconds, he had turned the same color as Schnitzel, and he picked up a giant bird with one hand. "See Mung? See?!"

"Well that's great Chowder," said Mung, "but remember with great power comes great responsibility."

Chowder looked at Mung confused. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I heard it in a movie and I thought it would sound cool."

"Oh. Okay then."

*******

In just a couple hours, all three of them had discovered all their powers and picked out their costumes.

Chowder basically had a Kirby power: He could eat ANYTHING and become that or gain it's powers. And it would count for drinking things too, like if he drank some water, he could become a puddle of water and escape from a trap. He decided he would wear a purple costume with a utility belt that was full of food that was either useful, powerful, or just tasted good.

Panini wanted to wear a purple/pink costume. She could make force fields, fly, shoot lasers, and blow kisses that would trap enemies (or Chowder if Panini wanted a kiss from him)

Gorgonzola could shoot fire balls, control fire, and could fly! Although he wasn't very creative with his costume. He just wanted to wear an orange tee shirt with a mask that looked like fire.

They were all up in Chowder's room because Chowder and Gorgonzola were afraid of going to Panini's house because of Ms. Endive, and everyone knew that Gorgonzola's house was a dump, they decided on Chowder's house.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," said a bored Gorgonzola.

"Well I think it's awesome," said Chowder, "by the way, what are we going to call our super hero team?"

"I think we should call ourselves 'The Super Kids' " said Panini.

"That's stupid," said Gorgonzola, "it sounds too much like a 60's tv show."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas," snapped Panini.

"Well, how about..." said Chowder when Gorgonzola interrupted him.

"How are we going to be a super hero team when there's hardly any crime in Marzipan City?!"

"Well," said Chowder, "we could go to the bank, it got robbed one time when Schnitzel and I were there, or we could go downtown, there are a lot of creep-os there.*"

"That's a great idea, Num Nums," said Panini.

"I'M NOT YOUR..."

"Boyfriend! I know! I know! We've heard it about a million times already!" shouted Gorgonzola, "Can we just get going?!"

"Can you just shut up?!" shouted Panini. Chowder just rolled his eyes.

******

After about ten minutes of arguing, everyone decided to go downtown. They were all flying to downtown (case your wondering, Chowder ate some sort of flying pie so he could fly too.)

"Gorgonzola, stop trying to fly ahead of me!"

"I'm not trying to fly ahead of you, I'm trying to see where I'm going, but I can't because of your big ears!"

"Okay, that does it!"

"Guys!" said a very annoyed Chowder. Finally, they had arrived downtown.

"Well where's the crime?"asked Gorgonzola.

"I don't know," said Panini, "why don't you go look for mouse trap factory!"

"Stop! Thief!"

The gang turned around. They saw a police officer chasing a robber. He was holding a big sack of money.

"Yay! A perfect chance to stop crime," said an excited Chowder.

"I'll handle this," said Gorgonzola shoving Chowder to the side.

"But we're supposed to work together," said Chowder.

"Yeah Mr. Glory Hog," added Panini.

"Oh please," said Gorgonzola," said Gorgonzola, "I can handle this guy all on my own!" He shot a giant fireball out of his hands.

He burnt the robber...and the money!

"Look what you did now!" shouted Panini, "We're supposed to give back the money, not barbecue it!"

"Well at least I have awesome powers!" shouted Gorgonzola, "All you can do is make force fields and blow kisses, oh I'm soooo scared! Lame."

"Okay, THAT'S IT! I've put up with you all day, and now I'VE HAD IT!!!" Suddenly, Panini turned into a black cat*, Chowder knew this wasn't good. He knew that Panini only turned into a cat when she was really ticked off.

She shot a giant pink laser out of her hands and straight at Gorgonzola! Bull's-eye! But that wasn't enough to keep Gorgonzola down. He then shot a giant fireball at her!

"Guys! We're a team! We're supposed to be fighting crime!" said Chowder as the robber sneaked away.

Panini and Gorgonzola were destroying half the town. Chowder knew he had to stop it. He took some Powdered Blorm Root* out of his utility belt, ate it, and turned into a cloud of it. He floated over to where Panini & Gorgonzola were fighting. As suspected, Panini and Gorgonzola got sleepy and slowly floated down to the ground.....right into an angry mob of people.

"Look what they've done! They're not super heroes!" shouted an angry bird lady. Panini and Gorgonzola looked around at all the damages they did.

"We did that?" asked Panini.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Gorgonzola at Panini.

"My Fault?!"

"ENOUGH!!!" shouted Chowder. Panini and Gorgonzola both looked at Chowder. They had never seen him this mad before. "I thought having superpowers and being in a super team with my friends would be fun," he said sadly, "But all you guys do is fight and argue and destroy things. Well....I don't want to be in the super team anymore." Chowder turned around and walked away. They could hear him sniffling as he walked.

"I told you this was a stupid idea," said Gorgonzola matter-of-factly.

"When then why don't you just go." said Panini. So he did. And Panini went the opposite way.

And frankly, none of them were felling super.

**Oh No! Well, that's chapter 3. I will write chapter 4.....just as soon as I get 1-2 more reviews :D **

**P.S: In case you don't watch Chowder as much as I do, or you didn't remember the references, here are some of the things I got from the show (I don't own Chowder)**

*****These things happened in "Schnitzel Makes a Deposit" and "The Wrong Address"

*This does really happen if Panini gets super mad, it was in the episode "The Bruised Bluenana"

*This is a spice that can make people sleepy. It was in the episode "The Heavy Sleeper"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola were all at their own homes in their normal clothes starring at the window.

Chowder was just lying in bed. "Maybe I was a little mean to just walk off like that," said Chowder to himself, "but the yelling was driving me crazy." Chowder thought about all the fun they could of had as super heroes. He wished he didn't quit the team. "Maybe if I ask nicely, they'll let me back in!" But then he thought, is there even a team anymore?

"Maybe I'll see what's at Gespacho's," he said to himself while he got out of bed. He always ate when he felt upset.

Panini was sitting on the couch, just staring into space, thinking. "Maybe I was a little harsh on Gorgonzola. I mean it's Gorgonzola, that's the way he acts. But still, I guess I didn't need to blow up at him like that." Panini got off the couch and walked outside. "Maybe a walk will clear my head."

Gorgonzola was staring out the window. "Who needs that stupid team anyway?" He said to himself. But the truth was, it was kinda fun having super powers and hanging out with Panini and Chowder, it was better then sitting at home. He would never admit it as long as he lived, but he did have a little crush on Panini. He always felt a little bit of pain every time Panini called Chowder "Num Nums". "Oh, snap out of it Gorgonzola!" he said to himself, "Like Stilton says, who needs friends."

Just then, Stilton walked into the living room. "Hey Gorgonzola, go to Gespacho's and get me some more Fizzy River Juice Fruit." "(Sigh) Yeah yeah."

******

"Maybe they'll let me back in..."

"If I apologize..."

"Maybe if I..."

Ooh!

"Oh." "Hey." "Um,"

All three kids had ran into each other. They were all silent and looking down at their feet. Someone had to make the first move.

"Gorgonzola," said Panini, "I'm sorry I was being mean to you."

Gorgonzola looked down at his feet again. "Yeah, I'm sorry too I guess."

Panini turned to Chowder. "We're both sorry Chowder. We know all you wanted was have a fun super hero team, and we're sorry we ruined the fun."

Chowder smiled. "It's okay. I know how much you guys like each other."

Gorgonzola blushed. "We do not!" they shouted at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Maybe we could make a good team after all," said Chowder, "that is, if I can come back to the team."

"Duh. You're a bottomless pit and a shape shifter. That could be very useful," said Gorgonzola.

"Wow, an actual comment from Gorgonzola," said Panini playfully.

"Oh, be quiet," said Gorgonzola. They all laughed again.

Suddenly, Gespacho ran up to them.

"EVERYONE RUN! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

"What are you talking about Gespacho?" asked Chowder.

"Just listen to this radio broadcast!" Gespacho said turning on the radio he was carrying.

"_This is an emergency broadcast. There is a comet heading towards Marzipan, and unlike the one that gave some of our citizens superpowers, this one will destroy the entire city! Please scream and run around crazily."_

"You see?!" yelled Gespacho as he ran off, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! I had so much to almost live for! I never moved out of my mother's house!"

The kids looked at each other and smiled.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Panini.

"Let's go kick some comet butt!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Let's go save the city!" shouted Chowder.

**Only one more chapter to go!!! Before my last chapter, I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story. I love getting reviews. Thank you, You guys rock! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST CHAPTER!!!**

In just a few moments, all three had got into their costumes, and were flying into space.

"I wonder how close this comet is?" asked Panini.

"Well, I'm gonna say it's RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!!!" shouted Chowder.

Only about 2000 miles from them was a giant, red, hot comet!

"Let's break this comet into a million pieces!" shouted Gorgonzola. He made a big fireball and shot it at the comet, which bounced off and smacked right back at him.

"Gorgonzola!" shouted Panini. She quickly made a shield catching Gorgonzola before he went into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Uh, thanks," said a surprised Gorgonzola.

"You can thank me after we destroy this thing!" said Panini.

Chowder had eaten a rock, and was firing rocks at the comet at lightning speed, but they were hardly making a dent!

"This isn't working!" shouted Chowder!

"Wait," said Panini, "Maybe it we freeze it, it'll be easier to crack. Chowder, do you have any thrice cream on you?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I could freeze something that big, but I'm going to try!" said a determinated Chowder.

He swallowed a thrice cream bar whole, and started firing a freeze ray at the comet. After a couple minutes of firing, the comet was only half frozen.

"I don't think I can get it any more frozen," said Chowder.

"It'll have to do then," said Panini, "now on my mark, we all need to fire all we have at the comet until it breaks."

They all lined up in a straight line and got ready to fire.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

They all started firing what ever they had at the comet. They were making little cracks, but with every second the comet was coming closer, it was pushing them more and more into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Panini," said Gorgonzola, " in case we, you know, get killed, I just want you to know that I....I...lo"

"Guys look!" shouted Chowder. There was a giant crack forming in the center of the comet. "Come on guys, we can do it as a team!" They all started giving 180%.

"Come on...."said Chowder, sweat going down his face.

"Can't....hold on....much longer" said Panini.

"Come on stupid comet, break already!" shouted Gorgonzola.

Finally... CRASH....it broke apart.

"YEAH!" Chowder was hugging Panini, Gorgonzola was doing a victory dance.

"I knew we could do it," said Chowder, "now let's all go home."

"Yeah, maybe they'll give me a parade," said Gorgonzola.

"Uh guys," said Panini, "I think we're sinking." They all noticed that they we're sinking towards Earth. They we're going to burn up in the atmosphere!

"Oh no, my powers aren't working," said Chowder as he ate a slice of flying pie.

"Mine's not working either!" said Panini.

"Oh great, perfect timing," said Gorgonzola.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Gorgonzola and Chowder we're screaming as they plummeted towards Earth.

"Come on force field," said Panini trying to make a force field to protect them, "if you have to choose a time to work, choose now!"

*******

"Look!"

"That doesn't look like a comet!"

"I think I see those kids!"

"Chowder?" shouted Mung.

"Everyone run!"

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Suddenly there was a giant crash, following was a small earthquake.

As the dust cleared, you could make out a pink bubble dome with three kids inside that were huddled together.

Chowder opened his eyes. "We're alive!"

Panini opened her eyes next. "It worked!"

"Alright!" shouted Gorgonzola.

The force field started to fade away. As it did, the kids could see and hear a cheering crowd.

"They are heroes!"

"Three cheers for the heroes!"

"Can you still make your force fields?" Chowder asked Panini.

"No, I must of had just enough power left to save us. We must of used all our powers on the comet," said Panini.

The boys tried out their powers, and like Panini's, they didn't work.

"Aw man!" said Gorgonzola.

"Well, at least we saved the city," said Chowder smiling.

"Yeah, and it was fun while it lasted," said Panini.

"It was great being the best hero," said Gorgonzola.

"What does that mean?" asked Panini.

"Well, my fireballs were the most powerful thing we had to throw at the comet, without them, it probably never would of broke."

"Well, whose idea was it to freeze the comet?!"

"Uh Guys," said Chowder, "I don't feel so good." BURP! "Excuse me."

All three of them started to laugh.

"Come on, let's go get some thrice cream," said a smiling Chowder.

"Okay," agreed Panini and Gorgonzola.

"I'll buy," said Panini.

"No, it's on me," said Gorgonzola.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

Chowder just smiled and rolled his eyes.

And as the three of them walked away, even without their powers, they all felt super!

**THE END**

**Please review! **


End file.
